In a machining process, a work-piece generally moves rapidly to be machined. A general machining device includes a driver mechanism and a work-piece placed on the driver mechanism. The driver mechanism drives the work-piece moving. When the machining device is without power, the driver mechanism will remain moving with inertial property.